medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Benson
|image = |caption = |aka = |games = Medal of Honor: European Assault |rank = Guardsman |affiliations = No. 2 Commando 2nd Special Service Brigade British Army |nationality = British |status = Determinant |birth = |death = |sex = Male |height = |weight = |hair = |eyes = |race = Caucasian |weapon = Thompson submachine gun |equipment = |voice actor = |voice actress = |level = Operation: Chariot Raid on St Nazaire Lights Out in the Port City Escape at Dawn }} Guardsman Benson is a character featured in Medal of Honor: European Assault. He is a member of No. 2 Commando of the 2nd Special Service Brigade and participated in the successful St Nazaire Raid. Biography Early life Benson is a British soldier who enlisted in the British Army sometime prior to 1942, before joining the No. 2 Commando, one of a dozen battalion-sized units within the Special Service Brigade. Like most commandos, he likely trained with his unit at Achnacarry in the Scottish Highlands. St Nazaire Raid In the early morning hours of 28 March 1942, Benson was among a section of commandos aboard the HMS Campbeltown, a destroyer converted into an explosive-laden battering ram with an objective of destroying the dry dock. Following the vessel's collision with the dry dock, Benson fought to secure the area while Lieutenant William Holt made contact with Captain Beck and used his radio to call in an artillery barrage. With the area surrounding the HMS Campbeltown secure, Benson may be among a trio of commandos that join Holt as he retrieves fuel specifications for the V-2 rocket and plants explosive charges on a large fuel tank. Benson may be present when Holt encounters the nemesis Klaus Mueller. He may also be present when Holt captures a nearby bunker and destroys an anti-aircraft gun as well as a shore battery, which are optional objectives and may not be completed. After regrouping aboard the HMS Campbeltown, the commandos divide into squads and take command of the former German headquarters. Benson may be among another trio of commandos who join Lieutenant Holt as he destroys a nearby power plant and uncovers blueprints on the rocket equipment of the V-2. Benson may be present when Holt encounters the nemesis Horst Brenner. He may also be present when Holt eliminates a German infantry unit, destroys three V-2 rocket hulls and destroys a docked German U-boat, which are optional objectives and may not be completed. With their objectives completed, the commandos are ready to escape the German-occupied port, but their designated escape boats have been destroyed, driven off or captured. Benson may be among a trio of commandos that join Holt as he fights his way through the town, intent of escaping into the French countryside. During the escape attempt, Holt is able to recover a shipping manifest indicating V-2 production facilities are active in North Africa. Benson may be present when Holt encounters the nemesis Erich Koster. He may also be present when Holt takes out a machine gun nest, destroys a radio communications tower and eliminates an enemy Panzer IV, which are optional objectives and may not be completed. It is possible for Benson to be killed at any point during his appearances, and his subsequent status if he survives the raid is unknown. Appearances * Operation: Chariot * Raid on St Nazaire * Lights Out in the Port City * Escape at Dawn Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault characters Category:No. 2 Commando Category:Characters Category:British Royal Armed Forces Category:Brits Category:Males